


Various Match Fics

by writtendlessly



Category: Minecraft Youtubers, Team Crafted
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtendlessly/pseuds/writtendlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate to be the person posting a bunch of drabbles in one "story", but I really cannot see posting each one of these separately, let alone titling them all. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ABO AU 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is a drabble from an Alpha/Beta/Omega AU. For clarification, Rob&Mitch are Alphas, Mat&Alex&Brandon are Betas, Lachlan&Ashley are Omegas. There's more, but those are the people mentioned.

The first thing Rob does when he finds them is start sniffing the air. This is pretty common for Alphas to do—always looking for an Omega to court or other Alphas to challenge—but with Rob being happily taken by a nice Omega girl, it’s kind of unexpected. There’s no Alphas nearby, and big events like conventions always have scent suppressants pumped throughout the building. Without it, it’d be utter chaos.

Still, Rob sniffs around and then finally says, “I just missed Mitch, huh?”

The group of betas—Mat, Alex and Brandon—look up at him from where they’re lounging on the floor in a random hallway. Brandon scrunches his face up in confusion and responds, “Mitch hasn’t been around all day. He’s at a signing, I think.”

Rob’s face mirrors the confusion on Brandon’s face. “It smells like him, though. You sure he wasn’t nearby?”

"You sure you’re not just wrong?" Alex counters. Rob gives him a blank stare, conveying what everybody already knew,  _Alpha senses and scents are stronger than Betas’._

Rob looks around the area, muttering disdainfully, “It smells all salty and beachy, I know it’s Mitch.”

Of course, just because Alphas can smell each other better than any of the Betas could, doesn’t mean they  _liked it_. Mitch was competition, after all.

Mat holds up an arm in Rob’s direction and the other boy whips around, zeroing in on the movement. Mat moves his arm around, showing off the fabric surrounding it, and says, “I was freezing, so Mitch let me borrow his hoodie.”

There’s silence from Rob so Mat adds, “That’s probably why you smell him.”

Rob eyes him from where he’s standing above the group, then sits down next to Mat and sniffs again, unable to hide his displeasure at the scent. Mat thinks the scent is subtle, especially with how quickly it’s being suppressed in the building, but it’s enough that Rob looks mildly annoyed.

"He gave you his sweater to wear," Rob says slowly, halfway between a statement and a question. There’s a lot of implications behind his words and Mat rolls his eyes.

"I’m not a fucking Omega, relax."

"But Mitch is still an Alpha," Rob fires back immediately, staring at the wall across from them and not looking at Mat at all. Brandon and Alex stay quiet.

"He’s not trying to bone me, alright?" Mat responds, voice raising with his annoyance. "Alphas, especially rich and famous ones, don’t fucking settle for Betas unless they have to."

There’s a pause in which the other three boys try to resist the urge to list the multiple Alpha/Beta couples they know. Mat continues, “And Mitch isn’t gonna have to settle. If he doesn’t go for Lachlan or Ashley, I’m sure some fan will offer themselves.”

Mat pulls out his phone to signal the end of the conversation, and they sit in silence for a few minutes before the topic changes. Nobody mentions how bitter Mat sounded.


	2. Office AU 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mat is a CEO, Rob is his sort of right-hand man, Mitch is a secretary. Fake dating cliches ensue.

Rob doesn’t even knock before entering Mat’s office, his usual flourish lost to a panicked expression. Before Mat can even ask what the problem is, Rob exclaims, “You need to find a date for the gala tomorrow.”

Mat frowns at the command. “Don’t you normally handle these things? Or get someone else to?”

"I  _had_  a date for you but she fell in love and ran off to Europe, and now here we are,” Rob explains, silently tidying up Mat’s office as he speaks.

"So I’ll just go alone," Mat leans back in his cushy office chair and watches Rob flit around with amusement.

"You never listen to me do you?" Rob holds up a hand before Mat can respond, already anticipating the negative answer. "Mr. Jones is a family man, he isn’t going to work with someone who seems like a bachelor."

"But I  _am_  a bachelor, surely he’s seen the articles.”

"And  _I’ve_  assured him that its all lies and you’re keeping your relationship private. So you need to find someone willing to put up with your ass for a night or two, or you’re losing this deal,” Rob hovers around the door of Mat’s office as he finishes his speech, his mind moving on to the next big issue to deal with. “Find someone and get them to my office by 6 pm.”

Rob rushes out the door, slamming it behind him and Mat sighs, slumping over onto his desk.

 

 

Come 5:59 pm, Rob is pacing around his office, assuming Mat ignored him and trying to mentally list all the girls who owe him a favor. The clock ticks over to 6 pm and Mitch shows up at the door.

Rob hadn’t talked to the secretary much since he had hired him, too busy with important deals to do his usual check up on new hires. The boy had already lasted two weeks under Mat and hadn’t come complaining to Rob yet, which is more than he could say for the last three secretaries he hired. Whenever he sees Mitch around, he always appears in high spirits, and Rob had endured enough lunch hours with Lachlan gushing at him to know that Mitch is very charming and well-liked among the other staff members. Rob had high hopes for him but Mitch’s presence at his office has him assuming the worst.

"Don’t tell me—you want to quit, right?" Rob doesn’t let Mitch respond or even look at him before continuing. "Can you at least wait a week? I really can’t hire someone else right now."

Mitch frowns at Rob’s desperate rambling and says, “Mathew told me to come to your office at six…”

Rob is momentarily caught off guard at the use of Mat’s full name, enough to blurt out a bewildered, “You call him ‘Mathew’?” before realizing the implications of Mitch’s presence at his office.

"Well, he didn’t want me to call him ‘sir’," Mitch answers, his neutral expression morphing into an amused smirk. Rob can’t help but smirk back.

"He must love that," Rob mutters, before straightening up and eyeing Mitch’s outfit. "He didn’t tell you what this was for, did he?"

"I kind of assumed I was being fired for calling him a whiny asshole this morning," Mitch explains. "Or maybe for telling him to drag his balls through glass this afternoon."

Rob laughs out loud at that. “No, it’s not that. Tell me; do you have a tux?”

 

 

Two hours later, Mitch is wearing a brand new tux and sitting in a limousine, adamantly refusing to get out and walk the red carpet.

"Mitchell, get out of the fucking car," Mat spits out, shoving him towards the car door.

"No one told me there’d be reporters and famous people," Mitch whines in response.

"It’s the annual gala held by the Mayor,  _what the hell did you expect_?”

"Beer and hockey?"

"Get the fuck out before I murder you."

"Alright, alright," Mitch takes a wary glance out of the car window and then taps on the glass, signaling the driver to open the door. As soon as he steps out, the cameras go crazy, but it isn’t until Mat steps out behind him and links their arms together that the reporters start yelling at them.

Amid cries of  _How long have you been together? Are you gay now?_  and  _What happened to Anna?_ , Mat leans in to whisper to Mitch, “Just smile and walk.” Mitch does as he’s told with no protests.

  
  


  
Mitch wakes up the next morning with a make-up stained pillow and a way too expensive tux strewn around his room. His phone is going off non-stop and when he finally looks at the screen, he sees it’s 1 pm. Thankfully he has a text from Rob telling him to take the day off.

His other 100 texts are from his friends, mostly Jerome. The first one he sees is  _UR DATING UR BOSS??? WHEN U SAID HE WAS AN ASSHOLE AND I SAID 2 SUCK IT UP THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT_.

Mitch throws his phone on the floor and goes back to sleep.


	3. The Feel Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title based on The Feel Again (Stay) by Blue October. Lapslock sad drabble, basically. Sexual things implied and talk of drinking.

"tell me to stop," mitch mutters, breath laced with alcohol that mat can smell clearly as mitch leans in. mitch rests a hand on his thigh, and the other comes up to cradle mat’s jaw. he’s drunk, clearly, but so soft and tentative in his movements. there’s a pause, where mitch with half-lidded eyes traces every contour of mat’s face but doesn’t ever meet his gaze. if he did, he’d probably see all the raw anticipation mat is trying to keep out of his breaths. they still come and go shakily, despite his efforts.

mitch moves forward, a gentle contact, before pulling back again. there’s no movement from either of them, and mitch moves forward again, keeping their lips connected for even longer. when he pulls way, he whispers, “tell me to stop.”

mat doesn’t.

 

 

months later—years, maybe, if they were to sit down and count it—and their bodies move together with a practiced ease. it’s like when mat plays his favorite song, fingers moving across strings without needing to put any attention towards it. mitch had briefly mentioned florida earlier, and mat’s finger tips slipped but the note that came out still sounded nice, just different. it’s different tonight, too, much more like that first time when beer and liquor held their hands like they were lost children.

this time mat can’t meet his eyes either, both of them playing a game of ‘staring at the sheets really gets me going, trust me.’ mat glances down where bodies meet and pictures other men, other women with tan skin and smiles laced with something unspoken. it’s frenzied this time, primal and hurried, as if they could fuck the bad taste out of their mouths. as if they could save the burning building with the way their breath comes out in only pants and choked out expletives.

they fall asleep there together, wrapped around each other out of habit. mitch doesn’t say it, but he thinks it; _tell me to stay_.

mat would've.


	4. I Just Count the Hours (Superhero AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU is so complicated. Basically Mitch is a superhero, works with the Team Crafted crew, but that's kinda morally ambiguous and Mitch is unsure, etc blah. Mat is a "villain" but mostly a small criminal trying to pay for student loans. There's other, more important, criminals but that's a different story.

A man works silently in a dark room, the only light coming from his tools as he kneels in front of a steel door. He mutters to himself lowly, the dim light of the tools hanging from his belt reflecting off the door and the metal parts of him, creating shadows and shapes on the walls. He runs his fingertips across the cool metal, concentrating on the gears he can imagine just behind the surface, encouraging them to turn and open the door for him.

He leans a little too close and one of his tools, a large drill, swings forward with the momentum and taps against the steel. The man makes a small hissing noise, whispers a quick, “sorry,” and stays absolutely still to listen for anyone coming. After a few minutes, he hears clicking and the door pushes slightly outward towards him. He steps back quickly, pulling the door open just enough that he can slip inside with his tools and bags.

He dumps two large duffle bags on the floor, starting to fill one up with the stacks of cash piled throughout the room. He pauses a moment to bring a stack to his nose, breathing in the scent of clean, unused cash. He chuckles a little bit at his own actions and tosses it into the bag, starting to move quicker to fill it. He leans over to test the weight of the bag, gripping the handle and lifting up slightly—so heavy,  _oh god_ —when there’s the slightest noise from behind him, and he whips around to face whoever it is, already calculating how he can set the fire alarms off and use the water to surprise his attacker.

The figure in the doorway is cast in shadow, the lack of light concealing his identity until he calls out, “Stop right there, villain! It’s Benja time!”

There’s silence for a whole minute.

Then the man bursts out laughing, nearly falling on the floor with the way the laughs are wracking his body.

The figure, Mitch, pouts a little and says, “No on the catch phrase, then?”

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” The man asks, voice higher with disbelief and near-hysteric laughter. “ _It’s Benja time_?”

Repeating it makes him laugh even harder and Mitch crosses his arms over his chest in annoyance, “Shut up, Mat. At least I have a cool secret name.”

After a few moments, Mat finally straightens up and wipes his eyes, willing the lights to turn on dimly in the vault so he can better see Mitch. The slightly older boy is standing there, his garish pink cape hanging behind him and arms crossed, gloved hands gripping his biceps. Mat assumes he’s trying to look angry and intimidating, but he just looks insecure. Or cold.

“What’s wrong with Nooch?” He asks bitterly, already dismissing Mitch and turning back to dumping stacks of cash into his duffle bag again. He realizes now that he probably should have brought smaller bags—this one is taking forever to fill up. Mat doesn’t completely ignore Mitch, however, tapping into the security camera system he already disabled to watch Mitch’s movements behind him.

Mitch ignores the question, instead eyeing Mat’s gear and asking in return, “Two full duffle bags, really?”

“I wasn’t even going to fill the second one, this shit is too heavy,” Mat answers, stuffing the last stacks he could into the bag and zipping it up, grimacing as he puts the strap over his head and on his shoulder. He turns back to face Mitch. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go now.”

Mitch straightens up a little at that, his face morphing from amused to determined instantly. “No, you’re not going anywhere.”

“What are you gonna do? Use ‘Benja time’ on me?”

Mitch frowns, fingering the hourglass hanging at his waist. “Adam said I needed a catch phrase.”

“Did he tell you that before or after you blew him?” Mat smirks at him, readjusting the strap on his shoulder. He tries to politely ask the security system if the cops are coming at all, but the wires and switches seem to be fiercely loyal to their master.

“Fuck off,” Mitch shoots back, getting more fired up at the accusation than the actual crime being committed. “They’re a good team who are helping me get stronger.”

Even as he says the words, Mitch looks doubtful, as if he’s trying to convince himself _and_  Mat at the same time. Mat just rolls his eyes and steps closer to Mitch, looking for his quickest way out.

“Whatever you say, man. Let me through.”

“No.”

“We both know you don’t give a shit about what I steal, so cut the bullshit and let me go.”

“ _No._ ”

Mat grumbles in annoyance, readjusting the strap once again and holding his arms out in front of him, pressing his wrists together. “Alright, you got me. You caught the big, bad villain.”

Mitch steps towards him, eyeing him with suspicion.

“You gonna arrest me or what?” Mat asks, already looking sick of this entire thing. He knows Mitch carries handcuffs on him sometimes for dealing with criminals, and by now he’s become familiar with the way the cool metal digs into his skin and clinks loudly against his metal plates. Mitch warily grabs Mat’s wrists and shackles them together, gripping onto the chain between them to drag Mat out of the vault.

Mat follows dutifully behind, bag of money still around his neck and tools clanking together noisily from his belt. When they’re both completely out of the vault and into a more open space, Mat uses every ounce of concentration he has to simultaneously turn on all the lights, set off the fire alarms and turn on the sprinklers. Mitch lets go of him in his shock, already grabbing for his hourglass to try to stop time before Mat gets away, but missing the cord hanging from his belt due to how blinding the sudden light was. By the time Mitch can see clearly, Mat is gone with the money and Mitch only manages to speed up time and allow him to get away faster.

Mitch angrily kicks every chair in the room he can find, thankfully not getting wet as the sprinklers had shut off when Mat left. He curses particularly loud when he hears the sirens heading for his direction, the regular police always much too late to do any good. The cops are just bursting into the bank, guns blazing and yelling “Freeze!” Mitch imagines, when the electronic screen that controls the lock of the vault flashes relentlessly at him. Mitch heads over to the screen and touches it, causing a message to slowly be spelled out across the top.

**GUESS TIME REALLY IS MONEY, HUH?**

Mitch kicks the steel door and shouts, “That motherfucker!”, immediately regretting it when pain shoots up his foot. He almost turns away, but another flash of the screen catches his eye and he watches as more text appears.

**LOL GET REKT.**

Mitch is going to kill him. 


	5. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-ish, basically Mat, Mitch and Rob move in together. Hijinks ensue. Implied future Mat/Mitch/Rob.

When the idea of moving in together is first proposed, Rob is surprised but excited. It only made sense; the three of them do the same job, often together, and living under the same roof could make that easier. Mat had been dying to move out of his parents’ control as he finishes his last year in college. Mitch was desperate to live somewhere where he didn’t have to shovel his own driveway. Rob—well, Rob was getting kind of lonely in his city apartment.

Rob had expected their shared house to be pretty crazy, parties every weekend and a recording room absolutely filled with trash. He expected frequent streams and late night Dota sessions, and he expected a lot of bitching about who drank the last of the milk.

What Rob didn’t anticipate, however, was the sheer chaos that comes from letting Mat and Mitch be together nearly 24 hours a day.

The first week was a honey moon phase; everyone excited to be together and doing vlogs and streams for the fans. They ate pizza for dinner most nights, and unpacked boxes to sounds of dubstep blasting from speakers.

Then the second week hit, the novelty wearing off and being replaced with the realization that they’ve never spent this much time together before, and it surely wasn’t the same as a weekend in a hotel room for a convention. Rob liked to think he was adjusting well enough, learning the others’ quirks and modifying to fit those better.

Mat and Mitch were a completely different story. They fought about  _everything_.

Rob would be woken up at two am by Mat’s enraged screams at Mitch’s idiot move that lost them a game of Dota. Rob would come back from grocery shopping and find the two of them arguing over Mat’s lost homework and how Mitch seemingly threw it away when he was cleaning. They’d fight over cleaning, cereal,  who the best Dota team was, dirty socks, and anything they could possibly find to pick at about the other person.

By the time the third week hit, they were  _actually_  fighting. Rob would be filming a Factions episode and hear glasses smash in the other room, praying the microphone doesn’t pick it up. Rob would come into the house after running errands and find Mat and Mitch, literally rolling on the floor and yelling at each other.

After the fourth week, Rob was used to it, and practically expected to be woken up every day with “Get the fuck out of my way, you suck dick at making coffee”, then hear the faint sounds of “My laundry is important too asshole” followed by “Yeah fifty power moves shirts are so fucking important” as he showers. He eats lunch to the symphony of limbs crashing into couches and floors and the cries of “I’ll fuck you up!”. Even in recordings they’re at each other’s throats, going after each other with an insatiable blood thirst.

He’s so used to it, that he hears the telltale crashing and banging sounds coming from the living room one night when he’s streaming, and he’s barely fazed.  The chat starts asking  _what are those noises???_ and Rob laughs and says, “The two brats are fighting again.”

The fighting seems to diminish after a bit, no yelling and instead only indistinct noises. Rob is relieved at first, until someone says in the chat,  _lol mat is probably beating mitch up_  and Rob suddenly can imagine it, Mat holding Mitch down and punching him and Mitch too proud to call for help. Rob jumps up in a flash, getting tangled in the cords of his headphones and calling out, “I’ll be right back! Need to check on them!” as he rushes out the door.

Rob walks into the hallway and realizes he can’t hear them at all anymore, which could either be good or terribly bad, so he picks up the pace to the living room where he suspects they are. Rob predicts he’ll find them tangled together on the floor, one of them in a headlock and both a little beaten up. A cup will probably be broken. Maybe even the coffee table.

Rob rounds the corner into the living room and the two boys  _are_ entangled, but not in a way he could have ever anticipated. Instead of them wrestling on the floor, they’re laying together on the couch, making out with hands out of view but clearly in a good place, if the sounds Mitch is making are any indication. Rob almost thinks they’re fighting when he sees them going at each other so aggressively, mouths meeting so hard it has to hurt and fingers pulling at each other’s hair. Mat shifts up slightly and Rob is inexplicably drawn to the movement, his eyes catching sight of the rhythmic up-and-down motion of Mat’s hand between the two of them. Rob bolts at that, before he can see anything else, and he comes crashing into his room and back on camera for the stream.

The chat starts racing by again, fans saying  _rob is back!!!_ and  _are they still fighting???_

Rob laughs a little bit, at himself or the situation he isn’t sure, and reassures, “They’re not fighting anymore. They probably won’t be for a while. Or ever again.”

He gets back into the swing of things quickly, joining a new game of battledome and starting to collect resources. But for the rest of the stream he’s distracted, barely talking as he replays the scene he just saw over and over and trying to convince himself that it _wasn’t_  hot thank you very much and he’s definitely  _not_  imagining himself between them,  _no way in hell_.

Rob ends the stream prematurely and collapses on his desk in despair. The fighting should be over with, but now he has a whole new problem to deal with.  


	6. #12 Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That title probably sucks. I basically found a list of prompts and this was #12, and I wrote this. Includes jealous!Mat and the ski trip of destiny that Mat/Mitch/Rob/Preston/Lachlan went on, though the real trip involved other people I believe. I digress.

It’s the third day of Lachlan and Preston’s visit to Montreal and, not coincidentally at all, the third day of Rob walking into the bedroom they all share to find Mat and Mitch making out.

As soon as Lachlan and Preston had gotten there, them and the other three boys went up north a little bit and rented a cabin at a ski resort for the week. The best place they could get on such short notice, however, involved three bunk beds in one room and the smallest kitchen Rob has ever had the misfortune of cooking in. Rob  _knew_  Mat and Mitch were together, though it was kept under the radar from everyone else, including their families, but he figured they would keep the romance to a minimum with everyone sharing the same room. The two of them even slept in separate beds, Mat making sly remarks about Mitch finally getting to be on top as he climbs the ladder to his bed every night.

Yet here Rob is, trying to find his phone to pull up an awesome recipe for dinner that night, and this is how he’s repaid for his good deeds. By having to see, in full color and much too close to his own bed, Mat hovering over Mitch, their mouths nearly fused together and their hands out of sight but definitely too close to each other’s belt buckles. It takes them a few moments to even notice Rob, clearing his throat and peeking out behind his fingers, so he has to see Mat leave marks on Mitch’s neck as Mitch lets out the most ridiculous, broken moans.  Moans that are not at all appealing in anyway, thank you very much.

Rob finally throws a pillow at them and they stop, Mat narrowing his eyes at Rob in annoyance. Rob throws his hands up and cries, “Don’t get mad at me! You’re the one defiling public property, which  _we all share_ , might I remind you.”

Mat gets up from his position over Mitch and sits on the edge of the bed, but Mitch stays lying down, hair disheveled and shirt pushed up past his stomach.

“Be quiet, won’t you? They’re going to hear you,” Mitch complains, but he’s smiling as he does it.

“If you don’t want people to know what you’re doing then why are you doing it!” Rob nearly yells, collapsing onto his own bed, opposite of the couple, in exasperation. “Is this about Lachlan?”

Mat looks at Rob in surprise, then shoots a quick glance at Mitch, “What do you mean?”

“It totally is isn’t it,” Rob continues, seemingly figuring it out as he goes along. “He’s been following after Mitch the whole trip. It’s been ‘Mitchie this’ and ‘Lil benja that’ the whole time.”

Rob can see Mat looking less confident and pleased with himself as he speaks, until finally Mat says, “So?”

There’s a pause, and suddenly Mitch is hysterically laughing and Mat is frowning in Rob’s direction. In between laughs and gasps of air, Rob can hear Mitch say, “You’re jealous!”

Mat’s frown seems to get even stronger at that, and he weakly mumbles, “I’m not.”

“You’re jealous of Lachlan!” Mitch exclaims, and even Rob starts laughing a little bit.

Mat finally seems to get fed up and he turns towards the door, shouting, “Lachlan get your ass in here!”

The three of them hear footsteps bounding up to the door and then Lachlan comes in, just as Mitch’s laughter is starting to die down.

“What is it?” He asks, looking at Mat but shooting confused glances at Mitch. Mat turns away from Lachlan completely and instead grabs Mitch, pressing their mouths together and giving Mitch the most obnoxious, thorough kiss of his life. Lachlan stares in shock, and maybe he’s blushing a little, until Mat deems his job done and turns back to face Lachlan.

“We’re dating,” He states firmly. “Now stop flirting with my fucking boyfriend.”

Lachlan just nods mutely and stumbles out of the room, confused and generally scared. Mitch immediately starts cooing at Mat, telling him his jealousy is adorable, and Rob decides to leave before they start getting too intimate again.

When he starts walking towards the kitchen, he hears Preston yell, “They’re  _what_?!” and decides to make a detour to the living room instead. The two of them can deal with their new discovery on their own. Frankly, Rob needs a beer. 


	7. #1 Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, from the prompts list. Implied/non-established/future Match here.

After a long night of movies and food, Rob emerges from the kitchen with three mixed drinks in his hand—courtesy of his brand new bartending kit. He balances the glasses precariously in his hands as he heads to the living room where Mat and Mitch, his partners in crime for the night, have gone suspiciously quiet. He suspects they’re on his computer or breaking things.

When he finds the two of them, however, they’re both sitting innocently on his couch. He almost calls out to them, placing the glasses on the coffee table, but when he finally gets a good look at them he can see that they’re asleep. The two boys are pressed together from their shoulders all the way to their feet, and Mitch’s head has tipped over to rest against Mat’s shoulder. If Rob follows the line of their arms, he can see Mat’s hand resting gently atop Mitch’s, their fingers just curling slightly around each other in a sleepy semblance of hand-holding. Rob wonders if they were alone, would their fingers wrap around each other’s, even in their sleep, knowing that no one would be there to see?

Rob lets them be, putting the drinks in the fridge and deciding to head to bed too. He takes an extra blanket from the closet and lays it over them, hoping that they aren’t too uncomfortable in their jeans and sweaters. He debates taking a picture for blackmail, but something about the innocent gesture brings out the romantic side of him and he refrains, settling into his own bed for the night.

The next morning, Rob is awoken  by the sound of someone crashing to the floor and hasty, awkward excuses mumbled in hushed tones. He smiles and rolls over to sleep a little longer, letting the boys deal with the aftermath of subconscious cuddles on their own.


	8. #2 Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from the prompts list. Cute established!Match being cute.

Mat shows up at Mitch’s house unannounced one day, and when Mitch answers the door he’s in pajama pants and a tank top. Given the nature of his job, this wasn’t too unexpected, but Mitch looks like he just woke up five minutes ago and Mat knows he is usually working by now.

“What’s up with you?” Mat asks, stepping through the open door and leaving a few grocery bags in the kitchen. Mitch is used to him treating the house like his own, so he simply closes the door and starts walking back to his basement, knowing that Mat will follow.

“Tired,” Mitch mumbles. “Don’t wanna do anything.”

“Sick?” Mat questions, stopping the other boy to rest his wrist across his forehead, checking for a fever.

Mitch pushes his hand off and goes down the stairs, calling behind him, “I’m fine!”

Mat sighs and follows after him. When he walks into the basement he finds Mitch lying face down across his bare mattress; all the sheets and blankets used to cover up the windows so that the room is dark. Mat glances at his desk and sees no lights there either, everything shut off.

“Jesus christ, Mitch, you haven’t even turned on your computer,” Mat sits at the desk and starts turning things on, spinning in the chair to face Mitch. “Are your videos uploaded yet?”

Mitch groans into the fabric of the mattress and curls into himself more.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Mat responds, turning back to the computer and clicking around. He opens Youtube, and searches through Mitch’s various folders for videos to be uploaded that day. He finds the first half of a Battledome, thankfully already edited with an intro, and starts uploading that. He copies the description from another video, making sure to add a comment about how “Mat is totally cool and awesome” at the bottom.

When Mat is satisfied with the state of Mitch’s channel, he gets up and starts poking at Mitch’s side. “Dude, what’s up?”

Mitch rolls onto his side to face Mat, looking up at him.

“I don’t want to do anything,” he whines. “Come here.”

Mitch puts an arm out and grabs at Mat, finally gripping onto the other boy’s arm after a few misses. He pulls on Mat’s arm, the surprising force of it dragging Mat down onto the mattress. Mat twists himself around awkwardly to avoid falling completely on Mitch, but stays laying on the mattress anyway.

“You’re a big baby,” Mat laughs, though he still lifts his arm for Mitch to crawl towards him and lay across his chest and legs. His hand almost subconsciously reaches for Mitch’s hair, twisting and running through the strands idly as they lay there in silence. Mat glances back up at the computer periodically, noticing what looks to be a full progress bar after a few minutes. He wants to get up to check on it, but a quick look down at the body sprawled across him and he can tell that Mitch had fallen asleep. Mat looks at him for a moment, so calm and relaxed as he sleeps, before closing his eyes himself, the warmth of Mitch’s body snuggled around his enough to lull him into sleep in only a few minutes.


End file.
